Instintos
by Carire
Summary: Lo que deberia haber pasado segun yo en la OVA 1 de DTB. Hei abraza a Yin y le promete que no la dejara sola, ella no le cree, ¿pero como dejarla si se ha vuelto una parte de el?


**Lo que debería (según mi calenturienta persona) haber pasado en la escena del abrazo en el OVA 1 de Darker Than Black…**

**Los personajes de Darker Than Black pertenecen a Bones y a todos los involucrados, yo no poseo los derechos de ellos, solo los empleo de modo recreativo y meramente de entretenimiento.**

**Y este fic se lo dedico a mi Hei de la vida real, que también piensa lo mismo que yo.**

* * *

¿Cuál era el motivo por el cual había hecho eso? ¿Por qué abrazaba a Yin y le había prometido no dejarla sola nunca? Un contratista no hace ese tipo de promesas, y mucho menos sabiendo que perjudica sus propios intereses. Pero allí estaba Hei, prometiendo eso, abrazándola, asegurándole que no la dejaría.

- Estas mintiendo… - dijo Yin con el mismo tono inexpresivo de voz de siempre, aun en los brazos de Hei, apoyada contra su hombro.

¿Eran acaso las circunstancias de su contrato que esas palabras le habían causado tanto dolor al momento de ser dichas? ¿Y encima por una doll, que no sentía ni expresaba? No sabía que era lo que sucedía pero no quería soltarla. No quería que ella perdiera el poco de seguridad que podía ofrecerle.

El sabia que todo era relativamente frágil, el poderse escapar del Sindicato era algo que dudaba hacer efectivo, pero solo podía disfrutar de estos breves momentos de paz hasta que debiera enfrentarse con su verdadero enemigo.

En el breve momento que se alejo de todo junto con Yin, se dio cuenta que nunca había vivido de verdad su vida. Siempre a merced de otros, perdiendo y sufriendo por una causa que había resultado injusta, por la búsqueda de una verdad que aun no había sido hallada, se había privado de sentir el ser libre.

¿Pero como un contratista podía ser libre? El estaba ligado a vivir marginado por el resto de la gente, como todo su género, y mientras una lucha silenciosa entre ambas comunidades se libraba, mucho era lo que se sacrificaba por un propósito que cada vez se volvía más innoble.

A raíz de esto, ahí estaba el, con Yin, esperando para poder huir a China, y ahora ella estaba allí en sus brazos.

La sentía respirar contra el, extrañamente algo perturbada en su respiración, como si algo le afectara, cosa que era ilógico. Pero ellos dos eran ilógicos y únicos: ella era una doll que empezaba a actuar por su cuenta, el un contratista que sentía cosas que contradecían su manera metódica de pensar. Solo el considerarla distinto, hizo que la abrazara mas fuerte. Porque **necesitaba** abrazarla, por algún motivo sentía que no podía seguir si ella estaba con el.

Necesitaba verla a la cara, aunque fuera una sola vez, y ver que tanto la doll percibía lo atormentada que estaba su mente. Aflojo un poco sus brazos, y la distancio para poder verle la cara. Su piel pálida y su cabello plateado, junto con la luz de la luna realzaban esos ojos que aunque no podían mirar, eran demasiado bellos como para no notarlos y… ¿eso era acaso una lágrima?

Noto que ella no sollozaba ni se inmutaba del hecho, pero una lagrima se derramaba por su mejilla, mientras el solo la podía mirar caer.

- ¿Por qué…? – empezó Hei a preguntar.

Yin lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar su frase.

- No lo sé – dijo en tono igual de inexpresivo que siempre.- Pero solo pensé en no estar más al lado tuyo.

Hei subió su mano y le seco la lágrima con su dedo. Y donde había estado su dedo, justo en la mejilla, acaricio con el dorso de su mano a Yin. No lo pensó solo lo hizo. Quería que sintiera que lo que había dicho era cierto, nunca la dejaría sola. Luego en donde había estado su mano depositó un suave beso.

Él sabia que un contratista no podía darse el lujo de ser expresivo o ser emotivo, y su mente se lo reprochaba… ¿pero por qué una parte de él le decía que necesitaba hacerlo?

Sin darse cuenta permaneció con la boca pegada a la mejilla de Yin sumido en su propio dolor y confusión, para luego al ser consciente de lo que hacia, intentar retirarlos.

Encontrarse con un par de labios fue lo último que esperaba. Yin había girado su cabeza, y estaba presionando sus labios levemente, casi un roce, contra los de Hei. Parecía que fuera lo que fuera que sintiese el contratista, la doll también lo había sentido, y necesitaba expresarlo tanto, como la lagrima que había dejado caer unos minutos atrás.

Al sentir este contacto, Hei se sintió confundido, y perdido en una parte de si mismo que era consciente que tenia, pero hacia mucho tiempo que dormía. Desde que BK201 se había apoderado de su vida.

Su parte humana, la que tanto relegaba y había dejado un lado durante toda su vida, despertó momentáneamente con ese contacto y le hizo devolverle de manera sutil el beso, haciendo una presión ligera en sus labios, y empezando a moverlos lentamente, hasta sentir que ella moviera los suyos.

Aunque era algo predecible, ella movía sus labios al ritmo de los de Hei, sin alterarse o intentar cambiar el hecho de que se estaba besando con la persona que mas la protegía en el mundo. Pero a pesar de su tranquilidad, el pudo notar que ella se le agitaba el corazón y la respiración se le aceleraba aun mas de lo que lo tenia acelerado hacia unos minutos atrás.

¿En que clase de seres se habían convertido? Estaban en peligro, huyendo de el resto de la gente, desafiando todo lo que eran, o creían que eran… y en ese momento, el lado humano de ambos, lo que les quedaba de ello, volvía a tomar control de ellos y los sumía en una necesidad casi simbiótica hacia el otro.

Hei reacciono instintivamente: volvió a intensificar el abrazo, y la beso con un poco mas de presión y algo mas de fuerza. Quería que se sintiera segura con el, que estaba ahí, que su lugar estaba con ella.

Yin solo siguió los movimientos de Hei, correspondió el abrazo y el beso con la intensidad que Hei le guiaba a tomar, pero más allá de su tranquila fachada, su respiración y su corazón actuaban distinto que su cabeza o su razón. No importaba que pasara, ella reaccionaba de una forma completamente anormal a una doll. Y el totalmente distinto a un contratista.

Ya no eran más BK201 y la doll, un numero, un equipo para hacer efectivos los planes del sindicato, y mucho menos dos prófugos. Eran dos personas solas en el mundo que se necesitaban uno al otro mas que nada, y por sobre todo, un hombre y una mujer.

Hei se dejo llevar por la sensación totalmente distinta que lo embargaba, pero capto que estaba llegando demasiado lejos, y usando su poca mentalidad contratista en ese momento, se mantuvo controlado y calmo. Sostuvo a Yin en brazos para depositarla en la cama, y recostarse con ella a su lado. Nomás eso le bastaba, solo sentirla. Las acciones instintivas no estaban en orden prioritario en su mente.

Se giro para mirarla a la cara y abrazarla laxamente con su brazo derecho, pero una vez más ella se le adelanto. Yin le puso una mano en su mejilla y la acaricio una… dos… tres veces. Hei podía sentir el pulso como saltaba debajo de su mano. Y se quedo helado al saber que ella estaba padeciendo las mismas contradicciones que el sufría en aquel momento.

-Puedes – dijo Yin, sin cambiar su tono de voz, y sin cambiar su gesto, mas allá de que su pulso la delatara.

Hei al escuchar eso la miro intensamente a los ojos y con voz casi regañándola le increpo lo contrario:

- ¿Acaso sabes lo que estas diciendo? ¿Tienes idea? – El esperaba que no, que no supiera nada, que hubiera malinterpretado todo, que se lo negara, para no ceder a esta sensación extraña, que lo alteraba y lo volvía débil apenas ella lo tocaba.

- Si – dijo ella otra vez como si nada, aun tenia la mano en donde le había acariciado.- Lo se.

Esas palabras funcionaron como un detonante: la poca mentalidad fría que Hei podía padecer en ese momento se esfumo dejando su lado mas humano, mas débil, mas vulnerable al descubierto.

La acerco a ella lo más que pudo, con tal de sentir su cuerpo, y abrazarla por entero, para darle un beso totalmente apasionado pero tímido. Porque Hei no recordaba cuando había besado, y de hecho se preguntaba si realmente lo había hecho.

Pero su mismo cuerpo, ese que tan controlado tenia por su contrato, le estaba exigiendo algo mucho más allá que una compensación, y que a la vez no tenía que ver con el contrato en si. Le estaba exigiendo ser hombre, y obedecer a sus instintos. Porque aunque no quisiera, mas allá de ser un asesino, o ser un contratista poderoso, era humano y los tenia.

Ya sintiéndose fuera de si, uso su mano para acariciar a Yin por la espalda y por el cuello y con la otra se dedico a acariciarle el cabello mientras la seguía besando. Ella no hacia nada, solo respondía, sin oponer resistencia, pero sintiendo el peso de su propia carga y de su propia falta al no poder expresar sus emociones. Solo podía limitarse a dejarse hacer y dejar que la parte de ella que aun podía sentir, tomara el control y la hiciera sentir viva.

Hei notaba como ella luchaba por expresarse, pero decidió que el se encargaría de expresarse por ambos. Bajo la mano que tenia en la espalda de Yin por su cintura y sus caderas para llegar a sus nalgas, y empujarla contra su bajo vientre para que sentir lo que era vivir ser hombre por primera vez después de mucho.

Aun tenían la ropa puesta, pero se sentía claramente lo que sucedía en ambos cuerpos, que delataba la urgencia de los dos. Hei no vacilo mucho en sacarle la piyama negra a Yin, y sacarse su propia playera dejando a ambos solo vestidos de la cintura para abajo en la cama.

Más allá de lo que sucedía o de la excitación del momento, quería una confirmación de lo que era sentir a alguien más que uno mismo, así que paso primero una mano por el cuello de ella, y la fue bajando por su clavícula, hasta sus senos totalmente desnudos, y agarro uno de ellos con su mano, tocándolo con la palma y con sus dedos hasta lograr erizarle el pezón que tenia en su mano, sintiendo por primera vez como era tocar a otro ser humano sin frialdad.

A Yin se le hizo más difícil respirar cada vez y aunque no expresaba nada con su cara, soltaba pequeños suspiros, que le hacían saber a Hei que estaba quebrando el muro interno de ella. El empezó a mover su mano explorando el terreno que recién descubría, provocándole a ella sensaciones en su cuerpo que jamás nadie había podido provocar, y nunca había planeado sentir en su vida.

Hei no se detuvo ahí, se hundió en su cuello para besarla allí y sentir su olor, y ella pudo percibir que tan acelerado estaba el corazón de el mientras hacia que perdiera de a poco la tranquilidad y el ritmo de respiración normal.

Extrañamente, ella movió su mano para ponérsela sobre su entrepierna, como si fuera consciente de que Hei estaba llegando a su límite, y lo acaricio levemente, sin darse cuenta que había tomado una decisión temeraria al hacerlo.

Hei sintió el roce de la mano de ella sobre esa zona tan sensible para el y contuvo un gemido. El no sabía que ella podía detectarle hasta la excitación y lo mucho que quería consumar el acto, y se estaba derritiendo por lo que solo un roce de su pequeña mano podía lograrle. Quería mucho mas de ello, pero le saco la mano de allí y la subió hasta su cuello, para dejarle el terreno libre.

Tenia mucha curiosidad acerca de explorarla a ella, y ver como podía hacerla reaccionar, cono podía hacer que ella sintiera que el estaba ahí, y estaría con ella para siempre. Bajo ambas manos, sin sacar su cara de su cuello, y depósito sus manos en las caderas, para empezar a tirar sus bragas para abajo.

Se extraño un poco al sentir humedad en ellas, pero presupuso que la excitación del momento tenia efecto también en ella. Cuando las retiro por completo la observo, por entero, admirando su belleza en general, y apreciando lo sonrojada y agitada que estaba aunque no expresaba ninguna emoción en su rostro.

Se dispuso a explorarla allí abajo, para saber que tanto podía sentirlo allí, y no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba, sino una mucho más distinta e inesperablemente gratificante para el: apenas la había tocado allí dos veces y ella había soltado un gemido con su voz. No sabía como pero el oírla a ella la hacia inmensamente feliz, y quería seguir oyéndola, así como el también quería gemir en conjunto, como si fuera de la única manera que ambos se pudieran entender en ese momento.

El seguía explorándola con sus manos, bajando y subiendo, tocando sus senos repetidas veces, sus nalgas, su cintura, su vientre y sus caderas. Todo esto mientras la besaba tiernamente, y le demostraba que tan necesaria e importante era para el. Que tanto equilibraba su mundo, y que tanto ella le había dado un motivo por el cual seguir vivo.

Pero llego un momento en el cual sintió que el mismo necesitaba sentirla a ella mucho más de lo que hasta ahora, y su mismo cuerpo lo expresaba físicamente de manera evidente. Procedió a hacer lo que debía: se saco lo que llevaba abajo, y quedo completamente desnudo medio reclinado hacia ella.

Cuando se miro y miro su propia erección, no se reconoció a si mismo, tal vez porque sus ojos eran distintos, tal vez porque el momento era distinto, y **él** era distinto. El estaba actuando en contra de todas las reglas de los contratistas, se estaba dejando llevar por los instintos irracionales humanos. Pero a el no le importaba ahora, este era un lugar donde las diferencias entre contratistas y humanos comunes no importaban. El quería sentirse vivo, y solo lo lograría siendo uno con Yin.

Se subió arriba de ella, y le separo las piernas suavemente para que lo dejara acomodarse arriba. Sentía como su propia entrepierna palpitaba contra la propia húmeda de ella. Le subió sus brazos al cuello para que se agarrara de el y lo abrazaba mientras consumaran su unión. Y luego la miro a los ojos, aunque ella no pudiera verlo, con un brillo especial. Algo que delataba su profunda conexión con Yin.

- ¿Quieres que empiece?- dijo Hei con la voz algo afectada por su respiración.

- Si, Hei – dijo Yin con la voz algo afectada también.

Uso una de sus manos para levantarse un poco, acomodo su miembro en erección en la entrada de la entrepierna de ella, y luego se apoyo en su cadera para empezar a hacer fuerza hacia adentro.

El fue sintiendo como de a poco ella iba cediendo y lo iba dejando entrar. Tan calida y tan suave como era su piel, así era su interior. Ella no demostraba nada pero lo abrazo mas fuerte y respiro mas rápido mientras paso la primera entrada de el. Ambos se sentían conectados profundamente con el otro, y el volvió a mirarla hasta lo mas hondo de su ser antes de salir, solo para volverla a besar, y empezar a moverse en ella.

Era una sumisión total de todos sus juicios, y una afloración de los sentimientos de ambos más allá de todo. Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para sentir, sin embargo, cada vez el placer aumentaba más y el ruido de ambos respirando fuerte y agitadamente llenaba el cuarto.

Hei no podía detenerse. El estar adentro de ella lo hacia sentir seguro, y que pertenecía a un lugar, además de que lo hacia entenderse unido de por vida a ella, como si fuera una extensión de su cuerpo, tan necesario como un organo vital.

Yin solo pudo dejarse llevar por lo que las sensaciones de Hei dentro de ella el provocaban, porque la hacia sentir una mujer, y no una muñeca que podía ser usada a gusto, sin remordimiento alguno, y aunque no podía decírselo con gestos o sonrisas, lo abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte a medida que entraba mas rápido y desesperado en ella.

Hei no pedía mas nada, solo quería que este momento fuera eterno, así como ella también lo buscaba. Quería quedar suspendido en el tiempo, olvidarse de todo, olvidarse de quien era, a donde iba, y que evitaba. Solo quería estar con Yin. Nada mas, ella y el. Fuese lo que fuese, siempre así.

Pero la llegada al éxtasis de ambos iba indicando su final, y Hei cada vez sentía que podía controlar menos lo que quería salir de el, y Yin solo estaba buscando sentir el punto máximo de su clímax.

Y paso. Llego sin que los dos se dieran cuenta, y con un espasmo los dos se perdieron en si mismos. Ya no importaba el mundo, no importaba nada solo ellos dos. Hei creyó oír un gemido al correrse proveniente de la boca de Yin, pero no sabia si era fruto de sus delirios, o lo había oído en serio. Termino de derramar su ser en ella y exhausto, se poso un rato así en donde estaba. Aun el orgasmo lo recorría, y le hacia sentir impulsos eléctricos en todo su ser que nada tenia que ver con su poder.

Se tiro al lado de ella, y la abrazo. No podía creer que esto hubiera pasado. Que el sentimiento pudiera sobrepasar el lado de el que le daba el poder y la capacidad de raciocinio. Se había perdido en su propio dilema humano y nunca había imaginado que seria tan hermoso sucumbir a el.

Y ella solo estaba en silencio acurrucada contra el, porque no sabia como expresar lo que momentos antes había soltado con un gemido, a la hora de sentir el punto máximo de su orgasmo. Nunca se había sentido tan viva, y tan llena de felicidad, pero odiaba no poder expresar esta nueva sensación que le surgía en el pecho. Solo pudo articular unas palabras, mientras le puso la mano nuevamente en su mejilla.

- ¿No me dejaras sola? – dijo Yin, sin cambiar la voz. Parecía como si para ella no habia pasado nada.

Hei la miro, le sitúo una mano en su mejilla, que acaricio con ternura, pero seriamente le contesto.

- Aunque quisiera, no podría dejarte sola.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, es mi punto de vista acerca de la relación de Hei y Yin que evidentemente existe, pero mucho mas sensible e intimo.**

**Saludos ^^**


End file.
